


Children

by soundofez



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raoul is overdramatic, Erik is antagonistic, and Christine is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

"Let her go!"

"Make me!"

"You can't force her to be with you!"

"But... he's not?"

"Christine, you don't have to do this for me!"

"Monsieur de Chagny, what are you talking about?"

Three children stood in the middle of a playground. Christine Daae, the only girl, stood between the other two. She was a petite child, her head ringed with golden locks and wreathed in flowers. Her eyes were bright and blue, and as of the situation at hand large and shining with confusion. Erik stood behind her, his hand clutched around her wrist. He was older than the other two by far, and, though he was Christine's cousin, as different from her as night from day. He kept the lower half of his face hidden under a cloth mask, and obscured his eyes under a stringy mop of dark, unkempt hair, leaving only a thin strip of corpse-like skin bare. He dressed himself fastidiously, as though hoping to offset the strangeness of hiding his face, which was rumored to be horrifically deformed. (Christine had seen him before; for days after, she avoided his gaze as though frightened of him. However, she could not flee him forever; he was her music tutor. After she had recovered from the shock of seeing his face, they were as good to each other as ever before, if not more.) Before girl and cousin stood Raoul, clinging to Christine's free hand. His hair was blessed with a beautiful shade of bronze, and his eyes were a warm, strong brown. He had known Christine since nearly birth, before even Erik had moved into their lives, literally. He hated Erik with a passion, and was just as passionately despised in return.

"Can't Christine play a little longer?" Raoul insisted, glaring up at the dark, thin frame of his mortal enemy.

"I told you, we have to go home and eat dinner." Erik's voice was soft and musical, even though it was presently seething with rage and scorn. "You should be leaving soon, too, should you not?"

Raoul pouted. He _was_ hungry, but he wasn't about to admit it. He considered crossing his arms, but decided vehemently against it when he realised he would have to relinquish Christine's hand.

Christine giggled. "Don't worry, Raoul!" she chirped happily. "It's summer, so I can see you again tomorrow!" She tugged him forward and pecked his cheek.

Erik scowled under his mask. "Christine," he whined (still musically, as a violin).

Christine only smiled at him. "We should really go," she said, half-apologetically. "Mama and Auntie won't be pleased if we're late." She released Raoul's hand, and Erik immediately resumed pulling her home. "See you tomorrow, Raoul!"

"'Bye," he replied, still sulky, but nevertheless turned to head to his own home. No one had to know he was blushing. In fact, Erik would probably kill him for it. Well actually Erik would kill him for just about anything, but he would kill him _more_ for this particular crime.

Erik was not particularly pleased with Christine's parting gesture to Raoul. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Christine blinked at him innocently. "What was what for?"

"Why did you... you know... kiss him?"

"Oh!" She smiled happily. "Because he's nice and I always do it anyway!"

Erik scowled at her sourly, not that she could tell, but she could definitely see him glaring. She weathered it nonchalantly, turning her attention to a small rock on the sidewalk, kicking it so that it skittered ahead of them.

Then he registered what he said. "What do you mean, you always do it anyway?" he asked, alarmed.

"I mean I kiss a lot of people on the cheek! Mama, Auntie Giry, Raoul, you!" She smiled at him innocently and bobbed onto her toes to press her lips to his mask.

He blushed under the cloth, and between there and home allowed Christine to move his hand from her wrist to her hand.


End file.
